Stupid Show
by Fan of U
Summary: All he wanted was an answer. A simple answer to his simple question, but Leo was making this difficult for himself. Always making things hard for himself.


To everyone:Happy Memorial Day :)

* * *

He didn't understand a lot of things. One of them being his brothers, specifically Leo. He didn't understand why his brother watched such a stupid show. The show itself was confusing too. He couldn't understand what was happening or why one of the guys constantly got slapped across the face, but he could care less.

Again...it was a stupid show.

He could see Mikey watching this. Heck, he could even see Donnie watching this because of all the sci-fi stuff in it. Yet, out of all of his brothers, it had to be Leo. It just had to be him. Why?

He just had to ask him. It was the only way to tame his curiosity. Walking over to the living room, it was no surprise to see his brother watching the stupid show. The smile on his brother's face was nothing new either. His eyes would sparkle in delight as he watched his favorite character do something heroic.

"Wow."Leo whispered. Raph simply rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Why was his brother so into this show? Why is that one guy always getting smacked across the face and accepting it? Can't he just quit or something, smack back, anything?

"Hey Leo?"

"Yes Raph?"

"...How do you watch this garbage?"

He realized he should have said that better. Well, he was never really good with words anyway. His brother glared at him."It's not garbage. It's Space Heroes!"

"In other words...garbage."He chuckled. He watched as his defensive brothers slightly pouted and turn his head back to the TV with his arms crossed. To him, it was kinda funny to see his brother like this."Seriously...how?"

Leo mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?"

His brother sighed."It...helps me."

...Now he really didn't understand."Helps you how? Stress relief?"

"Well, that and..."Leo mumbled something once more and twiddled his fingers. He could tell his brother was getting nervous.

"And?"All he wanted was an answer. A simple answer to his simple question, but Leo was making this difficult for himself. Always making things hard for himself. Raph was starting to get impatient.

"It helps me...become a better leader."Leo said softly. This earned himself a loud, laughing fit from his brother. He blushed his brother's bandanna color."Raph!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"He hollered with laughter.

"I-It's true! You can learn a whole lot from this show!"

Using one arm to wipe the tears off and the other to hold his stomach, Raph got up from the couch and went straight to the pinball. He laughed all the way."Thanks for the good laugh Leo! Ha!"

Leo's face was now a darker shade of Raph's bandanna color. He was embarrassed, annoyed, and...heard something strange. He turned his head to see his brother chuckling and playing pinball, but that wasn't it. It was something else.

"What did you say Raph?"

Now it was Raph's turn to blush."Huh? What? Oh, uh...nothing."

Leo was suspicious. He heard his brother say something in between chuckles. He wasn't sure if he heard it right, though."You said something."

"No I didn't."His brother said a little too quickly.

Leo frowned. He had to think of a way for his brother to say what he thinks he said. Looking from his brother, to the TV, then back to his brother, he got an idea. Smiling deviously, he picked up the TV Remote and pressed a button and held it down for a bit.

He raised the volume up.

He smirked as he watched his brother's eyes widen. Raph glared at him, while losing track of the pinball and losing the game. His brother's glare, however, didn't effect him. Instead, it fueled his smirk to become even wider and wait patiently for the words. The words he hoped for.

"Leo."Raph growled.

His brother turned up the volume a bit more.

"Leo!"Raph yelled and covered his "ears". It was no use, though. He could still hear the annoying sounds of the stupid show. He growled again. His brother's smirked was getting on his nerves.

"Yes Raph?"

"Lower the volume will ya?!"In response, his brother turned it even higher. He tried to block the sounds even harder, but it was still no use. The sounds were becoming unbearable. He could hear Captain Ryan slapping his abused sidekick across the face...again.

"If you would just say what you said before a little more clearly, I would be happy to lower the volume for you Raph."Leo said in a sickly sweet tone that he knew would make his brother more annoyed.

"You wanna know what I said to you?! Fine!"Raph yelled and ran towards his brother. Leo panicked and thought Raph was going to charge him. Putting his arms up, he prepared for the attack and was ready to fight back if necessary. He closed his eyes and waited for the upcoming-

Click.

...brawl?

Opening his eyes, he saw his brother holding the remote. Raph threw the remote on the couch and got up in Leo's face. He glared at him and pointed at the turned off TV."You don't need some stupid show to teach you to how become a better leader!"

Raph crossed his arms and looked the other way, coughing some words into his fist. His face was starting to redden again.

"Huh?"

"I said it."His brother gave him a look. He sighed."I said...your already...a good leader."

Leo blinked. Those were the words he thought he heard before. Those were the words that sounded so strange to him. He never heard his brother say such a thing to him. Now that he knows he heard him right, he couldn't help to smile gratefully at his brother.

"R-Really?"

"Better than that stupid Captain Ryan!"Raph's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. He blushed harder."I-I mean...yeah."He said while rubbing his neck, feeling embarrassed and all.

Leo's smile turned into a grin, and a big one at that. Now it was his turn to blush, but in a bashfully way."Wow...thanks Raph."

"Don't mention it."He said and got closer to Leo."Seriously, don't mention it. Ever!"Raph threatened and started to walk back towards his pinball game, but his brother grabbed his arm before he could do so.

"Want to watch some TV with me?"Leo asked hopefully.

This surprised Raph, but nevertheless, he nodded."Sure."With that being said, the two sat down and Leo turned on the TV. It was still giving Space Heroes. Raph was about to protest and take the remote control to change the channel, but he didn't need to.

Leo already changed it for him.


End file.
